a PruCan Valentine
by shebadango
Summary: Canada and Prussia visit France. Spain is there. The Bad Touch Trio gets drunk. stuff happens. better than summery. made for hetaliafangirl113


**OK so this is a sequel to bets and kisses. i got a request from Hetaliafangirl1113 to do a sequel. so this fanfic was made special for that person. the title was a last minute thing. i couldn't think of anything else, and sense it's almost valentine's day i thought why not go with this name. so yea here it is.**

* * *

><p>Canada was asleep on his bed when his bedroom door opened. Our favorite Prussian just so happened to be the on walking into the bedroom. He walked right up to the bed and yelled, "Wake up, birdie!" Canada jumped out of bed and almost fell. Prussia caught him.<p>

"Can you make pancakes?", asked Prussia while helping Canada stand up. "Sure, but please stop waking me up like that. It scares the crap out of me.", said Canada while walking down the stairs to the kitchen. "sorry about that birdie.", said Prussia sitting down at the table. "Uh-huh, sure.", said Canada laughing to himself.

After they were done eating, Canada went to lay back down. "Don't forget, we're gonna go see France today.", said Prussia walking into the room. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot!", yelled Canada sitting up in bed. Prussia laughed his signature laugh. "Don't laugh! I'm gonna get ready then we can leave.", said Canada while changing.

~Frances house~

When they got to France's house they stopped on the porch. Canada was going to ring the doorbell, but Prussia just walked in. "you should at least knock first.", said Canada following him. Suddenly Prussia was tackled by a dark haired man. They fell to the floor and started laughing

At this time France came walking in saying,"Calm down Spain. You almost ran into Canada." Spain and Prussia stood up. "Sorry Canada.", said Spain in an apologetic voice. "Ah, it's OK.", said Canada. "Do you guys want anything to drink?", offered France as they walked into the living room. "No thanks.", said Canada as he sat on a recliner. "Nothing for me either, I see what i want right here.", said Prussia as he grabbed a bottle of beer, and sat on a chair next to Canada.

"So i heard about the bet you and France made.", said Prussia as he put an arm around Canada's shoulder. "Oh, and what kind of things do you guys do?", said Spain as he grabbed a beer. "Hmmm, you want to know that badly?", said Prussia with a smirk on his face. "yea, then maybe me and Romano can try it out.", Spain said proudly. There was a silence. France shook his head, Canada's blush got brighter, and Prussia snickered. "maybe i'll tell you later.", said Prussia.

Canada looked at the table. There was only 3 bottles of beer left. "ah, i'll go get some more beer for you guys.", said Canada standing up. "oh, thanks Canada.",said France as Canada walked down the hall.

When Canada got back, all of the beer bottles that were there, were gone. He set the 2 beer boxes down, and walked over to France. "Can I have some wine?", asked Canada. "Yea, there should be a bottle on the counter in the kitchen.", said France. "Thanks.", said Canada while walking to the kitchen.

After pouring himself a glass of wine, he sat down at the kitchen table. A hour later Canada walked into the living room, by this time he had finished 2 glasses of wine. where as only half a box of beer was left, thanks to the Bad Touch Trio.

Canada sighed and sat on the arm of the couch. He couldn't sit on the recliner because Spain was laying across it. He didn't sit on the couch, because Prussia was laying on it. The only on that wasn't on furniture was France, because he was laying on the floor.

Canada sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his waste and pulled him down. Canada gasped and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Prussia's smiling face. "I thought you were asleep.", said Canada. "Nope.", said Prussia while pulling Canada closer. Canada was about to say something, but was cut off when a pair of lips met his. He couldn't help but blush.

Canada tried to pull away and succeed, but fell off the couch. Without realizing it he had pulled Prussia with him. They landed on the floor in a very suggestive position. Canada heard some whistling. When he looked up he saw Spain and France whistling and clapping. He was to shocked to move or say anything.

Prussia stood up. "I think we'll go home now.", said Prussia as he helped Canada up. "ah, bye France, bye Spain.", said Canada as they walked out of the front door.

"I'm surprised you wanted to leave so early.", said Canada in a soft voice. "Well I knew you wouldn't like it if i went any further with them there. I also thought it would be unawesome to make my birdie do something he didn't like.", said Prussia with a grin on his face. Canada blushed. "Thanks. I think we should hurry and get home, so we can finish what we started.", said Canada who was madly blushing at what he just said. At that Prussia started to pick up the speed, pulling a blushing Canada behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>so yea, there it is. hope everyone enjoyed, especially Hetaliafangirl1113. Happy Valentine's day everyone! please review. :)<strong>


End file.
